It's About Damn Time
by burtneymac95
Summary: My version of the ending of Harbingers in the Fountain. Its how the episode would've gone if I was Hart Hanson. But thank god I'm not. I probably couldnt have came up with such great storylines like him. Spoilers for Harbingers in the Fountain. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters, but I do own the first 4 seasons on DVD =)

Hope you like it. It just kind of came to me after Harbingers in the Fountain.

Oh, and there is spoilers for Harbingers in the Fountain!

Enjoy! Please review. It will make oh so very happy. =)

"So what did you want to tell me?" I curiously asked Booth.

"I love you." I was shocked. My heart stopped beating for a moment. A million different thoughts and words were running through my mind.

_Finally, wow, really, do I feel the same way?_ He must've seen my facial expression because he immediately covered his ass by saying "You know, in a professional, atta-girl kind of way."

All I could say was "Right back at you Booth. I love you too. Atta-boy." We smiled and looked into each others eyes.

I wonder if he really does love me in a non atta-girl kind of way. If only he knew the first 2 phrases were true. I really did love Booth.

He was always there for me. He was my best friend. Hes the only one I've ever trusted enough to let my guard down in front of and actually trust.

"So, you wanna go get a bite to eat?" he asked me. "Sure." "The Diner?" "The Diner" We smiled at each other knowing that that's where we always go and that we know each other like a book.

He reached out to hold my hand and I did so willingly.

At the diner, he ordered his usual, apple pie. "Come on just try it Bones, you might like it."

"Booth, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like my fuit cooked. Scientifically, I would think that your brain would process the fact that I'm never going to say yes."

"Ok. Ok. Sorry." We sat in silence. "So. Why did it take you so long to recover? You never did answer that question."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" "Yes. I want to know why it was so hard for you to recover when the doctors told me that you would be fine in a couple days."

"Ok. You really want to know? Are you sure?" "Yes." I said eagerly.

"Fine. Here it goes. I thought we were married for a week. I had identity confusion, slurring of speech, amnesia, and feelings that I never had for someone before."

"Who?" "You." I was taken aback.

"In my dream, we were married, happy, pregnant. It was the best dream I've ever had. And when I woke up, I felt closer to you and I wanted it all to be real. Sweets had me in therapy since the day I got out of the hospital. He was trying to tell me that my dream wasn't real."

"So what are you getting at here? I don't understand." "What I just told you, before we came here, was true. Except for the professional atta-girl kind of way. I do love you. I'm in love with you."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. "Sweets told me not to tell you. He tried telling me that this was just a symptom of the surgery, and that it was going to wear off. He showed me 3 pet scanes. One before the surgery, 1 during, and one three days ago. I guess theres some kind of part in the brain that triggers love. In the one before, that was little action. But after, it blew up like the fourth of july. But you know what I think?"

"No. Its scientifically impossible to know what your thinking because we don't share the same brain and plus, I'm not a mind reader. Or a phsyic."

"Figure of speech Bones."

"Oh. Continue."

"I think my head is finally understanding what my hearts been telling me for years now. That I love you, that I'm in love with you. That what I feel for you is real and never going to wear off. Its been real for a long time, and its never going away. I love you Temperance Brennan. I'll never leave you, or hurt you, or do anything to jeapordize our partnership, relationship, and most importantly, our relationship."

"I know Booth. I know that you'll never leave me. Your to great of a guy to do that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you feel the same way?" I took a deep breath and decided to finally let it out.

"YES! I've loved you for a long time too. But I've always been afraid of something happening, and then theres that damn line you drew."

"Well, I'm officially erasing that line."

"Its about damn time."

I reached across the table and kissed him. It was the best kiss I have ever had. It felt so, so right.

I knew that I could do this everyday for the rest of my life.

Hope you liked it!

Now click the very tempting button below. You know its the right thing to do. =)


End file.
